lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
Official Lost Podcast/November 14, 2005
November 14th 2005 For the full transcript, see Official Lost Podcast transcript/November 14, 2005 Running Length 20:11 Podcast Description: In the second podcast of a series, creator/executive producer Damon Lindelof and executive producer Carlton Cuse discuss last week's shocking episode . Also, Matthew Fox (Dr. Jack Shephard), Evangeline Lilly (Kate Austen), and Terry O'Quinn (John Locke) talk about their favorite moments from season one. Interviews with Evangeline Lilly, Terry O'Quinn, and Matthew Fox * Evangeline Lilly discusses her favorite moment from season one: ** Jack and Kate find Charlie strung up in the tree and stand in complete silence, believing he is dead from the episode . * Terry O'Quinn discusses his favorite moments from season one: ** Favorite moment from the first season is the ending of ** Another one of O'Quinn's favorite moments is Locke's conversation with Jack in the episode . ** Another are scenes with Locke helping Charlie with his addiction battle. ** O'Quinn explains that he likes scenes where "my character likes to tell a story and make a point." * Fox discusses his favorite moments from season one. ** Fox's favorite moment is the most physically demanding stunt he had to do on the show when he swims out to the drowning Boone and Joanna in . Damon Lindelof and Carlton Cuse prehash * The upcoming episode, , is a "concept episode", and Cuse says that it will be "a little different from the other episodes on the show". ** The idea that every episode centers around one character was a format the two wanted to "shake up", so that the audience is kept guessing each week as to what will happen. ** Instead of dealing immediately with the aftermath of Shannon's death, it was decided that the shows would instead focus on the history of the Tailies as a group, and how their experience has been different from the mid-section survivors. * Constructing a one-hour episode that deals with an entire history is like "making a clip show for a show you've never seen" (according to Lindelof). * One of the major techniques of the show is to introduce a character that may seem to be unsympathetic, and then show the audience how they ended up that way (see: Ana Lucia). Damon Lindelof and Carlton Cuse rehash * When it is decided that a character will be killed off, it is generally in a "big picture" kind of way. ** Boone's death, for example, was to "light the fire under the Locke/Jack conflict", and to "send Shannon into a more adult existence on this island". ** In the same vein, Shannon's death would "spin Sayid off in a different direction", and also "force this very messy conflict between the Tailies and our fuselage folk." * The writers are also kind of sad that they had to write Shannon's character as a bitch through the first season and give all of her emotional development in one episode, only to kill her off. Fan questions * Will Jack and Kate get together this season? ** "The answer is a qualified yes. Sort of." They will be focusing more on the triangle (soon to become a quadrangle with the addition of Ana Lucia) between the characters in upcoming episodes. * Were the various wrecks and strandings on the Island caused by the same thing? ** In a global sense, yes. It's not "a series of arbitrary things or accidents". * Some folks analyze every minute detail of the show. Is this really necessary to understand the plot of the show? For example: If one doesn't read "The Third Policeman" will it affect their overall understanding of the show? ** It is revealed neither Cuse nor Lindelof have read "The Third Policeman". ** Carlton likens the answer to a baseball game: although the writers do bury Easter Eggs in the show, if one doesn't really know anything about baseball, one can still enjoy it, just as those who analyze the show in-depth enjoy it on a different level. Summary of Lost so far * "There's a plane crash, lotta people freaked out, Monster, jungle, Locke, wheelchair, healed, Jack, dead body, sees coffin, water, Charlie, heroin, Sayid finds a wire, crazy French woman, steals a baby, they get the baby back, there's a Monster, that's smokey too, there's a hatch, they go in there, there's a dude in the Hatch, pushing the button every 108 minutes or else the world ends, or so he's told. That's pretty much it." Category:Official Podcasts